El toque gentil de tus manos
by Trentren Vilu
Summary: "Cuando vi acariciar las teclas de aquel viejo piano con tanta gentileza, no pude evitar enardecer de celos, deseando que cada una de esas piezas sonoras fueran un centímetro de mi piel"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues aquí me tienen… muchos dirán porque ponerte a hacer un fanfic nada que ver con Harry Potter cuando todavía no terminaste el que empezaste hace tres años. Pues es que realmente tenía que sacarme esta historia de la cabeza antes de seguir con mi Dramione.

Este fanfic se me ocurrió cuando vi las lindas manos de Nemugasa en el capítulo 30 de Hidoku Shinaide mientras escuchaba Love's sorrow de Shigatsu wa Kimi uso. Me imagine al lindo nemu-chin tocando el piano mientras Maya lo miraba intensamente (baba) y no pude evitar querer escribirlo. Advierto que saque muchas ideas de este anime, pero no se preocupen que no es mi intención hacer la versión gay de este.

La verdad si hay algo que amo más que el chocolate es ver el rostro de Maya enardecido de celos así que decidí hacerlo sufrir un poquito por todos los sentimientos inquietantes que le hizo sentir a mi pobre Nemu-chin en el último volumen del manga. Espero que les guste, y no les puedo prometer nada acerca de escenas de sexo porque la verdad me sale muy fea. Aunque, no descarto la idea de que en algún capitulo aparezca una rica escena entre Maya y Nemugasa.

Bueno es todos, ¡Besitos dulces!

WARNING! Antes de leer tienes que saber que este fanfic tiene contenido YAOI, es decir que las relaciones románticas son entre chicos guapos y apetitosos.

Hidoku Shinaide no me pertenece, son de la mangaka Yonezou Nekota.

Capítulo 1 Twinkle twinkle Little star

Nemugasa Takashi tenía ciertas aficiones, las cuales la mayoría de ellas constaba en estudiar; cada situación de la vida la resolvía de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, leyendo una amplia bibliografía sobre el tema. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su modesto y pequeño escritorio se encontraba atiborrado de libros no lograba entender algo. ¿Cómo ser un buen tutor?

Solo había cumplido un mes desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el instituto superior como suplente de un profesor, sin embargo, el enseñar no era tan sencillo como escribir formulas en la pizarra. Y la gran parte de estos problemas concebían en lo que a Nemugasa se le complicaba más, las relaciones humanas. A pesar de que sus conocimientos en la materia eran de lo más exacta, sentía que no todos sus alumnos prestaban la suficiente atención, las pequeñas risas al fondo del aula y los besuqueos indiscretos de parejitas en los rincones no le hacían gracia. Sin embargo, cuando le comento esto a su superior este le contesto con evasivas.

_ Esto es un instituto de preparación, los jóvenes vienen aquí para estar más preparados para la universidad. Si ellos no poseen la disciplina y les da lo mismo que sus padres gasten dinero aquí no es de nuestra incumbencia. Un gran porcentaje de chicos que aprenden aquí ingresan a las universidades de primera opción, mientras ese cupo este cubierto limítate a dar las clases._

Su superior, un hombre de baja estatura calvo y de cejas prominentes lo miro severamente por unos instantes.

_ Estas haciendo una suplencia de seis meses, la profesora Tanaka volverá y seguirá con su grupo como siempre. La razón por la que te asignamos este grupo con nada de experiencia, es porque en tu clase se asignas a los jóvenes con expectativas de universidades de relativamente más fácil ingreso. No necesitas preocuparte por la atención que pueda hacerte, después de todo, tu solo estarás por un corto periodo de tiempo… Ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión con el comité educativo en quince minutos._

Dicho esto el hombre le indico con la mano la salida de su oficina, Nemugasa solo atino a dar una leve reverencia y con los hombros caídos y la cara larga salió de la oficina ofuscado.

"Es verdad" pensó "Solo estoy aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo. Cuando vuelva la Señora Tanaka de su licencia por maternidad no estaré aquí" Nemugasa se sintió decaído, no por el hecho de que perdería a sus alumnos, porque ciertamente no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ellos, sino por el hecho de que ya no tendría trabajo y debería salir a buscar nuevamente. No es que nunca lo hubiera pensado, solo que creyó que su trabajo sería más productivo.

Nemugasa se golpeó las mejillas con las manos y con mirada decidida salió al frio de afuera, ya comenzaba a sentirse el frio viento del otoño y se preguntó si Maya se abrigaría bien, la respuesta la obtuvo enseguida cuando un exageradamente abrigado Maya se encontraba fuera del instituto esperándolo.

_ ¡Maya!_ sonrió el megane mientras se acercaba a él con paso apresurado_ no sabría que vendrías, estuve hablando con mi superior. ¿Hace mucho que esperas?_

El atractivo hombre que tiritaba negó con la cabeza levemente.

_ Solo unos quince minutos, quería sorprenderte ya que suspendieron las clases de la tarde y me encontraba libre._ el joven sonrió abiertamente, Nemugasa conmovido por lo tierno que podía a llegar a ser su novio le dio un fugaz beso antes de mirar para todos lados asegurándose nadie lo viese. Maya totalmente sonrojado se cubrió levemente el rostro con su bufanda. _ ¿Cómo esperas a que responda a eso cuando lleguemos a mi casa?_ Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de esa forma tan intensa que a Nemugasa le hacía sentir escalofríos.

_ Vayamos a casa a averiguarlo…_ dijo el megane con toda esa inocencia picara que desprendía.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron rápidamente hacia el departamento del pelinegro, el cual ni siquiera espero a llegar a la habitación para sacarle la ropa a su amante y tomarlo en el frio piso de la sala.

Luego de hacer el amor, los jóvenes habían subido a la habitación, aun desnudos se encontraban en la cama, Nemugasa le había platicado sobre sus preocupaciones a Maya.

_ ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a Akira que te asesore? Después de todo él es un buen tutor… podría darte una idea de cómo lidiar con los alumnos._

Nemugasa miro a su atractivo novio, y no solo por el hecho de que sus cabellos negros remarcaban su anguloso rostro y sus ojos oscuros parecían brazas encendidas, ni porque sus grandes hombros y torso se encontraban descubiertos de las sabanas, sentía ese calor en sus entrañas que lo pedían nuevamente. También lo encendía el hecho de que pensara en él, en que le daba esa atención que nunca le daría a otra persona.

_ ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?_ pregunto pícaro el pelinegro mientras relamía sus labios, al ver como el joven megane se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. _ Bien… esta vez me tomare mi tiempo…_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Okino corría rápidamente hacia su universidad, se había quedado dormido en la casa de su nuevo novio haciendo arrumacos esa mañana. Sus cortas piernas latían del esfuerzo pero debía llegar a la clase de chino, donde vería a Nemugasa, debía contarle acerca de su hermosa cita. Sin darse cuenta choco contra algo muy pesado ya que fue arrojado de bruces bastante lejos. Quejándose se sobo el costado donde había caído.

_ Lo lamento…_ escuchó decir. Levanto la mirada y vio a un joven de grandes ojos color miel, que extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Okino se los quedo mirando fijamente por unos segundos, jamás había visto color de ojos similares en su vida. Lo miro con más detenimiento, su rostro era anguloso, era un hombre atractivo, llevaba el cabello corto peinado de forma bastante prolija aunque se veía que sus cabellos eran rebeldes y escapaban de ese peinado dándole un aire desarreglado muy sexy. El joven de ojos claros sacudió su cabeza rápidamente pensando en que el ya tenía a Kutani-kun y que no necesitaba a nadie más. Rápidamente tomo la mano del joven y se levantó. Era tan alto como Maya, pensó que realmente parecía esos modelos de revista, y si no fuera porque vestía de una forma muy común pensaría que era uno.

_ Realmente lo siento_ dijo rascándose la nuca apenado_ estaba por ingresar a la universidad a repartir unos folletos…_ hizo una reverencia hacia Okino que apenado negó con las manos y le obligo a enderezarse.

_ Yo soy el que estuvo mal al correr así por los pasillos… Perdóname_

_ No te preocupes… si quieres compensármelo ¿porque no vas con tus amigos aquí?_ el joven le extendió un folleto, Okino miro las manos del joven, largos dedos y manos grandes, antes había escuchado que estos solían ser de pianista.

_ ¿Un café?_ dijo el pequeño universitario.

_ Si… pero no cualquiera, suelen hacer presentaciones alumnos de la universidad de artes musicales de Tokio. Por lo general, van universitarios, pero adeptos a la música clásica también suelen ir._ Okino sonrió, recordaba que a Nemugasa le gustaba escuchar ese tipo de música, lo invitaría a comer pastel esa misma tarde.

_ ¡Muchas gracias tratare de ir con mis amigos!_ Sonrió alegremente, recordó que estaba llegando tarde a su clase y con un rápido saludo se despidió del joven atractivo que lo saludaba con la mano y una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando ingreso al aula el profesor aun no había llegado y suspirando aliviado, busco a su amigo de anteojos que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la tercera fila del aula. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

_ ¡Hola Nemu-chin!_ saludo efusivamente, el joven viro su rostro y le sonrió.

_ Casi no llegas…_ le dijo mitad divertido mitad regañándolo. Okino se limitó a sonreír y como queriendo cambiar de tema recordó el folleto y se lo mostro a su amigo.

_ ¿Qué tal si vamos? ¡Comeremos pastel para celebrar mi cumpleaños! _

Nemugasa lo miro sorprendido.

_ ¿Es tu cumpleaños?_ pregunto nervioso… no le había comprado nada a su mejor amigo.

_ ¡No!_ rio tiernamente_ es en una semana pero, ¡Kutani-Kun y yo haremos un viaje a un Onsen! Aprovecharemos que empiezan los días fríos. Vayamos a comer pastel antes porque después viene la época de exámenes. ¡Invita a Maya!_

Nemugasa se sonrojo, recordando su viaje con Maya, se preguntó si el novio de Okino sería igual de pervertido que el suyo. Sonriendo al ver el dulce rostro de su amigo tan feliz, tomo el celular y tipio un mensaje a Maya, invitándolo a comer pastel a aquel café.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Un pequeño gritito se escuchó cuando el grupo de jóvenes entraron al café, Akira suspiro, era de esperarse al entrar dos bellezas masculinas como lo era Maya y su actual amante Naoya. El creía ver como unas jóvenes lo miraban también a él pero las ignoro inmediatamente, siempre creyó a pesar de su atractivo, que Naoya era quien robaba los suspiros y miradas. Okino había ido a su salón de estudios con el único plan de invitarlos a comer pastel y tomar una taza de café por su cumpleaños, y como Akira era débil ante la mirada dulce que jóvenes como este, acepto gustosamente, Naoya obviamente no lo dejaría ir solo así que después de mirarlo intensamente por cuarto hora de estudio accedió a que lo acompañase. Maya se vio molesto al ver que aquel diablo del lunar se encontraba en la misma habitación que su amante pero no dijo nada ya que Nemugasa lo sermoneo antes de ir.

_ Okino ¿tu novio no vendrá?_ pregunto

_ Está trabajando así que no puede venir…_ dijo apenado_ pero igualmente mi verdadero cumpleaños lo pasare con el_ sonrió levemente. Akira le respondió el gesto, parecía que ese niño era mucho más dependiente que Maya de su pareja.

_ Lo que no entiendo…_ comenzó a decir Maya_ es porque estás aquí Ruka_ una pequeña vena de molestia resaltaba en su sien, no era que no estimara a su amigo ni que no le agradara su presencia, pero el hecho de que Nemugasa haya quedado tan sorprendido de las habilidades de él lo ponían muy nervioso, después de todo era un hombre muy posesivo.

_ Okino me invito_ dijo el pálido joven, sonriendo.

_ ¿Bueno que tal si buscamos una mesa?_ pregunto nervioso Nemugasa

Una gran mesa redonda parecía estar esperándolos junto a un piano, el piano era de un color blanco y parecía muy usado, ya que las teclas estaban gastadas y el pedal parecía haber sido muy usado. Akira sonrió al verlo, siempre le hubiera gustado aprender a tocar el piano, era uno de sus sueños sin cumplir hechos a un lado por sus estudios, y en otra parte por el ese amor no correspondido de secundaria. Dos niñas parecían tratar de tocar una canción que no llegaba a reconocer del todo mientras reían y cantaban. Se sentó junto a Naoya Y Nemugasa, podía ver como el joven de lentes observaba detenidamente el piano.

_ Aquí suelen tocar los estudiantes de artes musicales…_ dijo Okino al ver a su amigo megane_ me lo dijo el joven que me dio el folleto. Ah!..._ dijo sorprendido_ ¡Allí esta!_ levanto el brazo exageradamente agitándola en el aire.

Akira no podía observar a quien saludaba ya que se encontraba de espaldas y al estar arrinconado con una planta no vislumbro al joven hasta que se acercó a la mesa.

_ ¡Viniste!_ el joven se acercó a la mesa, era alto y atractivo vestido de forma formal, parecido a la vestimenta que usaba Hideyuki en su trabajo pero en vez de usar un color negro parecía ser de un color azul noche._ Y trajiste amigos_ el joven sonrió ampliamente recorriendo con la vista los clientes, hasta que se detuvo repentinamente. Su sonrisa desapareció, y Akira creyó ver un destello en sus ojos. Un leve temblor junto a él lo hizo voltearse al joven megane.

_ Takashi…_ dijo el joven de mirada dorada, y Akira creyó ver el disgusto de su primo al escuchar como un desconocido trataba con tanta familiaridad a su amante.

_ Shigeru-san…_ casi susurro Nemugasa, sonrió ampliamente, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía._ ¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no te veo, casi no te reconozco…_

_ ¿En serio? Tu estas idéntico que hace cinco años…_ el joven de ojos miel rasgados sonrió_ sigues pareciendo una chica…_ el joven megane se sonrojo fuertemente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por nadie.

_ Y tu veo sigues siendo igual de molesto…_

_ Vamos vamos no te enojes después de tanto tiempo no vamos a pelear… aunque era divertido molestarte._

_ ¿De dónde se conocen?_ pregunto Okino curioso, todos en la mesa parecían querer saberlo también.

_ Hicimos toda la primaria juntos… vivíamos uno al lado del otro hasta que al padre de Takashi lo trasladaron en el trabajo en la época del secundario. A Takashi solían molestarlo mucho porque se parecía mucho a una niña así que yo me dedicaba a darle palizas a los que lo molestaban…_ todos los presentes lo observaron detenidamente, el joven parecía sincero y el rubor del megane verificaba su versión._

Akira miro a su primo de soslayo no decía nada solo se dedicaba a mirar de reojo las expresiones de Nemugasa, estaba evidentemente celoso, una persona que conocía el pasado de la persona que amaba lo ponía nervioso evidentemente.

Un golpe de teclas en el piano los hizo voltearse a este, la niña que se encontraba tocándolo parecía a punto de llorar. Shigeru-san se acercó al piano y le pregunto qué le ocurría.

_ No puedo darme cuenta de cómo seguir la partitura…_ dijo en sollozos

_ No te preocupes aquí hay un onii-chan que toca muy bien el piano…_ acaricio la cabeza de la niña y esta sonrió.

_ ¿Tú me enseñaras?_ el joven se rio de manera fresca.

_ Yo no sé tocar el piano… mi instrumento es el violín pero ese joven de allá sabe hacerlo_ señalo a Nemugasa y todos los presentes en la mesa clavaron su mirada en él.

_ No…_ dijo negando con las manos_ hace dos años que no toco… no sabría cómo se hace_ los presentes se sorprendieron aún más, no tenían idea de que el tocaba, Akira pudo ver como la cara de disgusto de su primo se acentuaba.

_ ¿Ehhhh? _ El joven se acercó a Nemugasa y acerco su rostro a este, un aura amenazante proveniente de Hideyuki parecía querer advertir algo que ninguno de los dos percibió. _ ¿No me dejaras en ridículo frente a esas niñas verdad?_ dijo claramente molesto.

Nemugasa lejos de negarse, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al viejo piano. Sus finos dedos rozaron gentilmente las teclas y sonrió.

_ ¿Hagámoslo entre los dos te parece? _ Le sonrió a la niña y esta asintió alegremente

Nemugasa observo la partitura detenidamente, y le indico a la niña que comenzara. Los alegres sonidos de "Twinkle, twinkle, Little star" comenzó a sonar del piano, lenta y dulcemente. La niña sonreía alegre mientras Nemugasa parecía concentrado. Los pequeños golpes de la niña parecían arrítmicos hasta que el sonido cambio, los finos y largos dedos de Nemugasa recorrían las largas teclas del piano velozmente, haciendo sonar una melodía casi perfecta de la canción de niños.

_ Ves Takashi… todavía puedes hacer a un piano muy feliz_ se escuchó decir al Shigeru. Sonreía sutilmente mientras veía con ojos entornados como Nemugasa tocaba las teclas. La niña asombrada de quien le enseñaba dejo de tocar, y Nemugasa comenzó a tocar con ambas manos.

Todo el café lo observaban sorprendidos, los rostros de aquellos que acompañaron al megane no eran distintos. La canción había terminado y la gente aplaudía a un Nemugasa apenado. Akira instantáneamente vio a su primo, que con sus grandes ojos oscuros como platos parecía no saber sobre esa habilidad de su compañero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Les gusta? Pues manda REVIEWS…

Besos de chocolate y abrazos de ositos de goma!


	2. Rondo Capriccioso

Hidoku Shinaide no me pertenece, son de la mangaca Yonezou Nekota.

Capítulo 2: Rondo capriccioso

Luego de la pequeña función Nemugasa había vuelto a su asiento, Shigeru-san con una gran sonrisa tomo sus pedidos y después de unos minutos en que todos hacían muchas preguntas con la mirada al joven megane.

_ No sabía que tocabas…_ dijo Ruca, preguntando sin preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

_ Solía tocar mucho en la preparatoria, mi padre tocaba el piano en su juventud y pensó que sería una buena disciplina para mí, así que cuando tenía cuatro años me inscribió al instituto de artes musicales._ dijo Nemugasa mientras se frotaba las manos, todavía sentía el cosquilleo de las teclas en sus dedos.

_ ¿Y que hizo que dejaras de tocar?_ pregunto Okino curioso, Nemugasa no contesto en seguida. La verdad es que ese pasado lo había enterrado con libros y dos años de arduo estudio, mentalizándose en entrar a la Universidad y ser un abogado, sus pasiones musicales las había hecho desaparecer, solo dejándolas satisfechas escuchando algún concierto por la radio o algún disco viejo de su padre.

_ Es que no me dabas los tiempos con mis estudios… tuve que elegir entre seguir con la música o querer entrar a una Universidad como la nuestra…_ todos parecieron satisfechos con lo que dijo, pero a Maya de alguna forma no le cerraba. Podía ver como se frotaba las manos instintivamente de los nervios y esa manera de tocar no creía que fuera de un hobbie muerto, Nemugasa se había ido de ese café por unos minutos, mientras acariciaba tiernamente las teclas de ese desgastado piano. Conocía a su pareja, y sabía bien que ocultaba algo, y eso lo encabronaba.

_ ¡Aquí están sus pedidos!_ Shigeru- san apareció con una gran bandeja llenas de tortas y tazas, repartiendo a cada uno su pedido.

_ Mmm… Shigeru-kun…_ dijo Okino_ ¿Ese es un uniforme?_ el joven de ojos color miel miro su atuendo, llevaba puesto un blazer de color obispo con botones y bordes dorados, sus pantalones eran negros y llevaba zapatos de vestir, en el blazer se podía ver un escudo, cuatro cuadraditos con las letras SAMT.

_ es el uniforme del instituto… es que de aquí voy directo a la escuela…_

_ ¿A estas horas?_ pregunto Akira extrañado, ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

_ Si, resulta que tengo un concurso el próximo sábado y uso el salón de música de nuestro instituto_

_ ¿Un concurso?_ pregunto Nemugasa

_ ¿Quieres venir?_ pregunto el joven de ojos color miel, Nemugasa con un leve temblor dudo al responder y su amigo de la infancia recordaba muy bien esa mirada.

_ Es un concurso pequeño… _ el joven megane lo vio y asintió con una sonrisa, hace mucho no veía a su amigo tocar el violín. _ Todos ustedes están invitados por supuesto, estará abierto al público._ los demás asintieron sonrientes a excepción de un joven moreno y Shigeru se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

Nemugasa agradeció que no se hablara más acerca de su pasado, y la charla siguió amena; después de un tiempo todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas despidiéndose en la puerta del café. Esa noche Nemugasa se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Maya, así que juntos, de dirigieron hacia allí. Maya parecía mas callado de lo normal y Nemugasa sabía bien porque, no le había contado esa parte de su vida que, aunque el la quisiera olvidar, estaba seguro de que Maya la querría saber, y de alguna forma el necesitaba contársela. Muchos sucesos en su relación les demostró que el tenerse secretos no llegaba a nada más que ha malinterpretaciones. Por eso cuando al fin llegaron a la casa y se encontraban sentados en la habitación Nemugasa se dispuso a contarle todo.

_ Shigeru-san… era mi vecino. Íbamos a la misma escuela, y éramos muy unidos. Cuando mi padre me anoto en el instituto de música Shigeru también se anotó, pero al tener poca habilidad con el piano, decidió tocar el violín…_ Maya lo escuchaba con atención, podía sentir sus oscuros ojos estudiando cada facción de su rostro._ Decía que de esa forma podría hacer duetos conmigo…_ una mirada de añoranza se dibujó en Nemugasa._ En el instituto hicimos un grupo de amigos, era muy divertido tocar todos juntos. Tenía un amiga en especial… su nombre era Hikaru._ Nemugasa se froto las manos nervioso y su labio comenzó a temblar…

_ ¿Qué ocurrió Nemugasa?_ Maya lo miro implorante y el joven megane con una gran bocanada de aire prosiguió.

_ Ella tocaba el piano como yo… y solía enseñarle porque por alguna razón a mí se me daba facilidad. Con el tiempo, nos hicimos mayores, y ella un día se me confesó._ Maya abrió grandes sus ojos, nunca había hablado de ninguna chica, y un cosquilleo de celos comenzó a cegarlo. _ Yo… la rechace… no sentía lo mismo por ella. Desde ese día, dejo de ir al instituto y poco después…_ Nemugasa comenzó a temblar cada vez más. Maya preocupado se acercó a él y lo acuno en su pecho.

_ No tienes que seguir si no lo deseas…_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, nunca lo había visto tan aterrado. ¿Qué es lo que habría pasado? Nemugasa se apartó bruscamente y lo miro a la cara.

_ Tengo que decírtelo… no deseo más secretos entre nosotros… eso nos aleja. Aunque me cueste debo decírtelo._ Maya lo miro unos instantes y volvió a sentarse adecuadamente para oírlo. Nemugasa respiro profundo y como si fuera un tono más alto a un susurro, sin mirarlo al rostro lo dijo. _ Ella se suicidó…_

Maya abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

_ No puedes creer que fuera tu culpa…_

_ Si no fue mía… ¿de quién? Ella se fue llorando, no pude consolarla, y tiempo después de estar desaparecida en el colegio termina sacándose la vida… No pude tocar el piano desde entonces… es como si cada vez que termino de tocar una melodía me la encuentro a Hikaru en frente de mi… llorando desconsoladamente. Hasta en ese momento en el café, nadie se dio cuenta pero la canción no la termine como debía. Era mi amiga… era muy unido a ella… ¡y yo la mate!_

Maya lo abrazo fuertemente, Nemugasa comenzó a llorar y parecía no querer parar, evidentemente su relación con esa chica era muy estrecha y se sentía sumamente culpable. Luego de unos veinte minutos, parecía haberse calmado, solo tenía unos pequeños espasmos que se terminaron poco a poco.

_ Talvez te haga bien ir a ese concierto…_ Nemugasa se apartó para ver a su novio, parecía decirlo en serio_ Tienes que darte cuenta que no fue tu culpa… parece que era algo que te gustaba mucho y en lo que eres bueno. No escucho música clásica ni nada de eso… pero cuando te vi tocar no podía dejar de mirarte._ Nemugasa se sonrojo visiblemente y Maya pareció divertido con ello, tomo una de sus manos y la beso, beso cada uno de sus dedos finos y largos, recordando como acariciaban las teclas de ese piano, tan ágil y veloz pero con una delicadeza que nunca vio en su pareja. Quería ver más de esa mirada de concentración, ni siquiera cuando lo veía leer un libro que lo atrapaba tenía esa mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero los celos afloraron, no estaba dirigida a él, sino a ese piano, sus manos no lo tocaban tan gentilmente, ni su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. Maya recorrió cada uno de sus dedos con su lengua observando como su pareja se sonrojaba y temblaba de deseo. "Mío… eres mío, Nemugasa." Mordisqueo el dedo índice suavemente y el joven soltó un gemido, Maya se dio cuenta que su jueguito previo habría llegado a su fin, y tomándolo del rostro y la cintura, lo beso hasta al cansancio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ ¡Nemu-chin! ¡Aquí estamos!_ grito un efusivo Okino en la puerta del teatro. Maya lo había esperado a la salida del instituto donde trabajaba para ir juntos hacia allí, donde lo esperaban Okino junto a Kutani-san y Akira.

_ ¿Dónde está el diablo del lunar?_ pregunto Maya mientras se ajustaba la bufanda al cuello, comenzaba a hacer frio en ese otoño y luchaba con el abrigándose exageradamente.

_ Tuvo un dos días seguido de cirugías, y hasta para él era necesario dormir… hasta hace una hora quería venir, pero se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba que me cambiara, así que lo deje descansar._ el joven asintió satisfecho. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde el hall de entrada estaba lleno de personas esperando entrar al teatro. Decidieron esperar en uno de los asientos incomodos del hall tomando unos cafés que compro Akira en la cafetería del lugar, aparentemente ese edificio era un instituto de música importante.

_ Nemu-chin… hay una chica que te está mirando hace un buen rato…_ dijo Okino señalando a un extremo del salón, una joven de cabello corto y castaño, vestida con lo que parecía el uniforme del mismo colegio de Shigeru lo observaba desde allí, con ojos llenos de rencor. Nemugasa dirigió su mirada hacia donde había apuntado y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, todos observaron como el rostro de Nemugasa se ponía pálido, dando media vuelta intentando irse de allí. Pero la joven pareció recorrer el salón rápidamente hasta el tomándolo del brazo.

_ ¿A dónde piensas que vas Takashi…?_ dijo la joven con voz contenida.

_ Ahhh…_ dijo el joven dándose la vuelta, se froto la nuca despreocupadamente, mientras el sudor bajaba por su frente. _ ¿Cómo estas Isamu-san? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!_ la joven comenzó a reír seca y exageradamente pareciendo una villana de película.

_ ¡Escucha idiota! ¡Desapareces dos años, sin rastro y te atreves a aparecer de la nada!_ lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta zarandeando al pobre Nemugasa como si fuera una hoja. _ ¡Tratamos de contactarte y ahora vienes con tu estúpida sonrisita! ¡YO no soy tan blanda como Shigeru, tu estúpida cara de doncella virgen no me convencerá!_

_ Isamu… estas gritando muy fuerte… y Takashi se está poniendo azul…_ una joven de cabello oscuro trenzado se acercó a ellos, su tez era pálida y tenía grandes ojos azules, era una chica muy dulce y linda. La joven de pelo castaño lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo tratando de respirar y observo a los que venían con él, sus ojos era de color avellana y tenía las orejas pequeñas, a diferencia de otras chicas no se inmuto al ver lo apuesto que era Maya o Akira.

_ Veo que al menos tienes amigos…_ dijo con tono más tranquilo.

_ Si…_ dijo un Nemugasa recuperado, se levantó del suelo y la miro, era de la misma estatura que él.

_ No has cambiado…_ dijo ella, esbozó una sonrisa, como si aquello la tranquilizara después de alguna angustia.

_ Tu tampoco… sigues siendo muy fuerte…_

_ ¡No creas que porque me alagas dejaras de ser mi rival!_

Todos la miraron sorprendidos sin entender lo que decía. Después de una escena vergonzosa y sorpresiva decidieron sentarse en un banco a esperar a que llamaran a sus asientos.

_ Mi nombre es Nozomi Hiragawa_ dijo la joven de ojos azules_ y ella es Isamu Yamaichi… éramos amigas de Takashi-kun cuando íbamos juntos al instituto. Ha pasado tiempo…_

_ Yo nunca fui su amiga…_ dijo la castaña levantando rápidamente y señalando al megane con su dedo de una forma muy irrespetuosa._ ¡Somos rivales en la música y en el amor!_

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no solo porque actuaba como una loca sino porque les parecía algo irrisorio que Nemugasa tuviera una rival de esa índole.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ pregunto Kutani kun

_ Desde que éramos pequeños hemos concursado en las mismas competencias y ¡siempre quedaba por debajo de este idiota! ¡Además! Siempre se interpuso entre el amor que hay entre Shigeru y yo_ una gota de sudor callo sobre la frente de Nemugasa mientras veía de reojo a su novio, que tenía una de esas miradas asesinas.

_ Siempre que tenía la posibilidad de estar a solas con Shigeru kun después de clases y acompañarme a mi casa ¡siempre estabas ahí! ¡Él te llevaba a todas partes!_ nuevamente lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta. _¡ Jamás pude decirle mis sentimientos! Y ahora que tenía mi oportunidad… que estoy así de cerca de hacer lo mío ¡apareces de nuevo!_

_ Isamu me pareces que exageras… además Takashi no ha estado por aquí dos años y aun así Shigeru no te ve más que como una amiga_ el rostro de la castaña se volvió azul por las palabras de su amiga, que la miraba con una sonrisa cándida sin darse cuenta de lo duro de sus palabras.

En esos momentos un hombre salió del teatro para acomodar la gente en sus asientos, todos se acercaron a la fila, faltaba poco para su turno cuando otro joven con el mismo uniforme de las jovencitas se acercó agitado.

_ ¡Yamaichi-sempai! Tenemos un problema… ¡Takemoto se descompuso y no vino! Necesitamos de su ayuda…_

_ Imposible…_

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto Nemugasa preocupado ante la reacción de todos.

_ Takemoto es el acompañamiento de Shigeru…_

_ Bueno pero tú puedes ser su acompañamiento ¿verdad?_

_ No puedo…_

_ ¿Por qué? _

_ En el jurado hay alguien que me detesta… si llego a subir al escenario aunque sea como acompañamiento buscara la manera de perjudicar a Shigeru._ la joven se mordió la uña del pulgar pensativa._ ¡Tú puedes ir! _ dijo dirigiéndose a Nemugasa.

_ No… yo no puedo… ni siquiera he practicado_

_ ¿Qué hay de ti? Preguntó maya a Nozomi, viendo el pánico en el rostro de su novio.

_ Yo toco el cello…_ negó ella con la cabeza.

_ Por favor Takashi… sin acompañamiento Shigeru quedara descalificado… la canción de rondo capriccioso te la sabes de memoria… hace bastante que está intentando subir en el ranking y si sigue así no podrá seguir… cuando tu desapareciste… él no lo tomo bien…_ los ojos de Nemugasa se abrieron de par en par_ eras su mejor amigo y desapareciste sin decir nada… el no logro concentrarse… y ahora que él está de nuevo en el ruedo sé que si subes allí, lo hará perfectamente, como cuando estaban en el instituto…_ Nemugasa miro a Maya quien lo observaba detenidamente, este le sonrió, animándolo a que fuera. El megane asintió, y rápidamente el chico que vino a avisar la noticia lo llevo hacia los camarines. Entro al camarín y su amigo se encontraba vestido con su traje de concierto, aquel de color azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos miel y su tez cálida. Se veía apuesto, cuando lo vio le sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y lo abrazo en un impulso.

_ Gracias…_

Nemugasa cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo, recordaba los días en ese instituto como los más adorados, enterró los recuerdos de este junto con los de su amigo, y se sintió la persona más horrible del mundo. Decidió ponerse uno de los trajes que llevaba el acompañante que se descompuso, no le quedaba a la medida, pero le entraba bien. Sus manos le sudaban y estaba realmente nervioso, Shigeru le toco el hombro en un gesto de camaderia.

_ Cuando salíamos a tocar yo me ponía muy nervioso y tú solías decirme que no me preocupará, que estarías allí conmigo, aun si no tocáramos juntos, sabía que si miraba al público, estarías allí… cuando tú te fuiste, no sabía cómo volver a tocar. Pero con el tiempo entendí, que tu dolor era mucho más profundo que el mío y que eso no te permitiría volver a vernos, incluso dejaste de tocar el piano…_

Nemugasa se sentía avergonzado, por haber abandonado a su amigo aquel que lo acompaño por tantas cosas.

_ Te lo redimiré…_ dijo el megane con semblante serio. _

_ Mostrémosles a todos lo que podemos hacer juntos Takashi…_

Ambos salieron al escenario luego de ser nombrados, Nemugasa observo como las butacas estaban llenas, la gente se encontraba en silencio, y en la multitud encontró a Maya, sentado junto a los demás, sonriéndole. Nemugasa se sintió con energías nuevas al verlo y se acercó con seguridad al piano de cola, era oscuro y estaba bien lustrado, parecía el que solía tener su padre antes de venderlo por falta de dinero. Se sentó acomodando su chaqueta y desabotonando en último botón, observo a su amigo que se posicionaba elegantemente sobre su posición y lo miraba indicándole que todo estaba bien, ubico el violín sobre su hombro y tomo la varilla con su otra mano, con una mirada le indico a Nemugasa que comenzara.

Nemugasa había tocado muchas veces esa melodía, era de las preferidas de todos cuando hacían duetos, había una energía especial de duelo en esa canción y les gustaba mostrar eso en el escenario cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin embargo, los dos años sin práctica alguna, se hacían notar. Las notas parecían rígidas y costaba que la melodía del piano se acoplara al violín, Nemugasa parecía nervioso, pero sintió como el violín se acoplaba a él, Shigeru lo estaba esperando, aun cuando era a quien evaluaban, el esperaba a que Nemugasa se acoplara a la melodía. Se sintió frustrado y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y dejo de ver las notas… Shigeru solía decir que cuando hacia eso se dejaba llevar, era el quien tenía que acompañar a Shigeru… su amigo era quien decía a donde ir.

Y en un momento paso… la melodía era una sola… el piano y el violín perfectamente sincronizados, los artistas compartían miradas cómplices (que Maya noto muy bien) y hasta parecía una batalla entre ellos dos, un duelos de notas, briosos, enérgicos; el sudor les resbalaba por la frente mientras sus manos se movían sin parar, llevando a todo el público a un mundo que no era ese mundo, sino un mundo lleno de colores ocres y verduscos, lleno de energía y vitalidad. Cuando terminaron de tocar, todo el público aplaudió eufórico, despertando de la ensoñación que le provocaba la música a Takashi Nemugasa.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Okkkkk! Acá tienen otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, no quedo como quisiera pero bueno… es necesario para la trama. Les recomiendo mucho escuchar Rondo Capriccioso… ¡Dejen comentarios!


End file.
